El caballero del Apocalipsis
by Darkatem no Yoko
Summary: Issei ve a sus padres ser muertos en frente a sus ojos, luego de eso se encamina en un camino de venganza que lo llevara a viajar por el mundo sobrenatural donde encontrara personas que lo intentaran hacer cambiar, ¿qual camino Issei va a escoger? posoble harem pero nada confirmado.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una nueva fic, espera que les guste.

Era un hermoso día de verano se podía ver un niño de ojos castaño claro y pelos también castaños pero más oscuros su nombre era Hyodou Issei, un niño normal pero aquel día era especial, era su cumpleaños número 9 ahora se encontraba en un parque de diversiones con sus amigos porque sus padres prepararon una fiesta sorpresa. Sus padres pidieron a la madre de uno de los mejores amigos de que lo sacara de casa para poder preparar la fiesta.

Issei sabia de todo pero estaba ansioso por su fiesta, ese día había sido increíble, ya era hora de ir para casa. En el auto Issei no paraba de pensar en como seria.

Al llegar a la frente de su casa Issei salió corriendo esperando su sorpresa pero al abrir la puerta pudo sentir un profundo olor a sabré. Issei empezó a camianr por la casa hasta que llego cerca de la mesa y pudo ver un cuerpo totalmente destruido, continuo caminado hasta el cuarto de sus padres. En el cuarto de sus padres pudo ver a un extraño hombre con 6 alas, 3 de ángel y 3 de demonio que había tomado a su padre por el cuello.

-Dime donde está el chico y salva tu patética vida humano –Dijo el extraño hombre.

-Nunca te daré a mi hijo, prefiero morir 100 veces –Dijo el patriarca Hyodou.

Lo siguiente fue tan rápido que Issei solo vio como el hombre decapito a su padre. La cabeza de padre de Issei estaba a sus pies, en ese momento pasaron todos los buenos momentos que había vivido con su padre y s detuvo en un momento especifico antes de ir al parque de diversiones donde su padre se despidió de él y le dijo cuanto lo amaba, que era lo mejor que le había pasado a él y a su madre, en ese momento el pequeño castaño entro en desespero.

-AAAAAAAAA, te matare –Grito Issei en desespero y en ese momento una aura roja envolvió su cuerpo, el odio y el desespero eran tantos en aquel momento que el proprio Issei no sabía lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento.

De pronto Issei no estaba en su casa, ahora estaba frente a un enorme dragon rojo de ojos verdes que exhalaba una presencia que daría miedo a cualquiera.

-Al fin puedo hablar contigo pero no en las mejores circunstancias- Hablo el gran dragon-

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto el pequeño castaño.

-Ahora no es importante pero puedes llamarme de Draig, necesitas volver, luego conversaremos – al terminar las palabras del dragon, Issei estaba de vuelta al cuarto. Había un enorme agujero en la pared donde antes estaba el hombre que asesino a su padre.

-Sin duda eres muy interesante –se oye una voz en la espalda del chico y allí estaba el hombre misterioso. Issei no pudo emitir sonido alguno, estaba totalmente paralizado ante el hombre.

-Aun no es momento de batallar, pero en un futuro será una batalla interesante, por el momento –Dijo el hombre dándole la espalda al pequeño castaño que cayó inconsciente pero antes de caer pudo ir gritos, este hombre había asesinado también a sus amigos que estaban afuera.

/TIME SKIP/

Issei se encontraba saliendo del entierro de sus padres, si porque el cuerpo que Issei había visto en la entrada de su casa irreconocible era su madre. Su guardia había quedado para su tío que vivía en Italia y había venido para resolver este asunto.

-Lo siento Issei pero ni puedo llevarte a vivir conmigo, mi esposa o lo permitiría pero te mandare dinero, todo el que necesites –Esas fueron las palabras de su tío que apenas vino se fue en el mismo día.

Issei había vuelto de entierro y estaba sol en casa, un niño de 9 años estaba solo en casa.

-Chico-Dijo una extraña voz que provenía de su brazo derecho.

-Draig- Fue lo único que el castaño respondió.

-Sí, es hora de que sepas de la verdad –Dijo el dragon.

-Voy a oírte- Respondió el chico.

-Bueno, tú poses uno de los trece Longinus llamado "El Boosted Gear", su habilidad es duplicar el poder hasta el infinito además de poder transferirlo a otra persona –Dijo Draig.

-¿Tu eres ese Longinus?-Pregunto Issei,

-Bueno, si y no, soy el espíritu del antiguo Sekiryuutei, conocido como Dragon Emperador Rojo – Dijo Draig.

-¿Cómo fuiste a parra ahí?-Pregunto el castaño.

-Hace 1000 años las tres grandes facciones, Ángel ,Demonios y Ángeles Caídos se encontraban en guerra pero 2 grandes dragon decidieron comenzar a luchar en medio de ella sin tomar parte de ningún lado , solo querían destrucción prácticamente –Explicó o el dragon.

-Uno de ellos eras tú – Respondió el castaño.

-Sí, la destruición que yo y mi rival causamos son gigantes hasta el punto que causa una tregua entre las tres facciones –Dijo Draig.

-¿Pero qué motivo llego tu y el otro dragon a meterse y comenzar a luchar? –Dijo Issei.

-Sinceramente hace tanto tiempo que lo olvide pero con esta tregua las tres facciones nos hicieron frente ocasionando muchas muertes de las tres razas hasta que consiguieron colocarnos sellarnos y ahora a cada cierto tiempo yo y Albion también conocido como Vanishing Dragon, El Dragon emperador Blanco, nascemos en humanos que tarde o temprano deben enfrenarse a muerte-Concluyo Draig.

-¿El actual Hakuryuukou fue aquel que mato a mis padres?-Pregunto Issei.

-No, pero en algún momento lo conocerás –Respondió Draig.

-No me interesa, Draig preciso ser el más fuerte para enfrentar a aquel hombre –Dijo Issei.

-Te ayudare con eso ¿tienes algún lugar para entrenar sin que nadie te vea?-Pregunto Draig.

-Sí, una casa en medio del campo –Dijo Issei.

/TIME SKIP/

Issei había llegado a la casa de campo, había limpiado y ordenado las cosas, hizo algo para comer con ayuda de libros de cocina de su madre luego se fue a dormir porque al otro día comenzaría a entrenar.

-Quiero que des 500 vueltas a lugar, luego hagas 500 flexiones y 500 abdominales, cuando termines toma un descanso y hazlo de nuevo, quedaras así los próximos 3 meses , luego comenzara tu real entrenamiento –Dijo Draig, el castaño no dijo nada y empezó .

TIME SKIP/ 3 anos después.

Issei haba crecido bastante, tanto fisilmente como mentalmente, Issei había aprendido a usar bastante bien su poder como Sekiryuutei, pero no era su único poder controlaba bien magias diversas, hasta había aprendido algo de senjutsu lo que había dejado bastante curioso a Draig, el rubio demostraba poder aprender magia que humanos no podían controlar, sin duda este sería su portador más poderoso.

Issei estaba entrenado en este momento con los comandos de Draig.

-Ya basta, es hora de salir de aquí necesitas encontrar mas fuerza en otros lugares, hacerte un nombre en el mundo, recomiendo que inicies por el infierno – Dijo Draig.

-Creo que le haré una visitas al actual Lucifer, si no me equivoco se llama Sirzech, partencia antes a una de las familias de demonios más importantes, los Gremory.

-No creo que sea buena ida, es un Maou y uno muy poderoso –Dijo Draig.

-No soy loco de querer enfréntalo, tal vez en un futuro pero por ahora solo a conocer-Dijo Issei mientras iba a preparar sus cosas.

/TIME SKIP/ Territorio Gremory.

En ese momento uno de los Maou, Sirzech Lucifer, un hombre con apariencia joven como si tuviera unos 20 años su pelo es rojo que llegaba hasta sus hombros y unos ojos azules y llevaba su atuendo básico de Maou, se encontraba llegando a la casa de su antigua familia, lo primero que pudo notar fue a una adorable pelirroja muy parecida a este con su mimos color de ojos y cabello muy largo.

-Onii-Sama-Dijo la chica corriendo para abrazar al pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo has estado pequeña?-Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras le hacia un cariño a la chica en su cabeza.

-Muy bien, quede muy feliz cuando supe que venias –Dijo la pelirroja.

De pronto aparece una hermosa joven que parece tener poco más de veinte años, con el cabello plateado hasta la espalda que presenta una larga trenza en cada lado con pequeños lazos azules en los extremos, mientras que el resto se deja caer termina en trenzas gemelas y ojos rojos.

-Es hora de ir Sirzech-Sama-Dijo la peliplata.

-Está bien Grayfia –Dijo el Maou despidiéndose de su hermana y yendo hasta el gran salón, el motivo del Satan estar ahí es que se realizaría una reunión de los cuatro Satan para ciertos asuntos sobre el mundo de los demonios.

El Lucifer fue el primero a llegar al salón procedió asentarse y esperar los otros cuando de repente noto un cierto castaño sentado en la silla a su frente con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Nos conocemos?-Pregunto amablemente el Satan.

-No pero no deberías ser amable conmigo –Dijo el castaño dejando salir una aura roja de su cuerpo.

-Ese poder, ¿Quién eres?-al terminar las palabras Lucifer dejo salir su aura que demostraba porque era un Maou.

De pronto la puerta se abre y pasan los otros 3 Satan acompañados por una versión más vieja de Sirzech , la hermana de él y la peliplata de antes que notaran que la cosa no estaba muy bien al ver al pelirrojo.

-¿Quién Eres?-Hablo el pelirrojo mayor (padre de Sirzech).

-Lo siento pero esta conversa será entre los Maou y yo –Dijo el castaño.

-Como te atreves –Dijo el hombre lanzándose al ataque

El castaño solo hizo un sonido con sus dedos y varios círculos mágicos de color rojo aparecieron sobre el lugar haciendo que tanto la hermana como el padre de Sirzech fueran lanzando afuera de la sala sin la posibilidad de entrar.

Ahora los 4 Maou estaban cara a cara con el castaño.

-Es suicidio enfrentarnos –Dijo Ajuka Beelzebub, es un joven cautivadoramente hermoso y atractivo que aparece en sus primeros veinte años, con ojos azules claros y cabello verde que está peinado hacia atrás.

-Ajuka tiene razón, desactiva esto por tu cuenta y te escucharemos –Dijo Falbium Asmodeus que era un hombre alto y calvo además tiene una perilla en la barbilla

-No creen que así es más interesante –Dijo Serafall Leviathan que es una chica hermosa que mira en su adolescencia con el pelo negro, atado en dos colas y ojos azules.

-Creo que no además cualquiera de ustedes puede hacerlo fácilmente pero están curiosos del porque estoy aquí, quiero que intenten adivinar pero creo que tu ya lo sabes, no es cierto Sirzech –Dijo con voz irónica el castaño.

-Eres el actual Sekiryuutei-Respondió el pelirrojo.

-Correcto –Dijo Issei aun manteniendo su ironía.

-Sin duda, eso es interesante –Dijo Ajuka.

-Tal vez pero quiero su ayuda y a cambio tendrán el poder del Dragon Emperador Rojo a su disposición-Dijo Issei.

-¿Qué tipo de ayuda?-Pregunto Ajuka.

-Entrenamiento con ustedes hasta enseñarme todos lo posible –Dijo Issei.

-Eso sería muy peligroso para el mundo de los demonios –Dijo Sirzech preparándose para eliminar al castaño.

-Créeme, es lo contrario-Respondido el castaño.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Serafall.

-Creo que tendré que contarles –Dijo el rubio obteniendo mentalmente la confirmación de Draig.

Así Issei le conto a los 4 Maou sobre el día que despertó sus poderes y sobre aquel extraño hombre.

-Yo acepto, será interesante –Dijo la una mujer de lugar.

-Este hombre parece peligroso, te ajuaremos por el bien del mundo demoniaco –Dijo Sirzech.

Los otros dos también accedieron siendo el más complicado de convencer Asmodeus, no por desconfianza sino porque era muy perezoso,

Algunos minutos después el castaño salió de allí junto con él, su magia dejando al patriarca Gremory la entrada posible,

-¿Qué paso aquí?-Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, es un aliado –Dijo Ajuka comenzando la reunión.

/TIME SKIP/ Esa misma noche, en un lugar desconocido.

-Jugaste bien compañero –Dijo Draig.

-Esto será interesante, comenzare con Ajuka, luego aquel perezoso, luego Lucifer y por ultimo aquella mujer-Dijo Issei.

-(Espero que ellos consiga ayudarte con ese odio que te esta corrompiendo, debes cuidarte por ser mi portador)-Pensó Draig, este era uno de los primeros portadores que realmente lo veía como su amigo.

Espero que les haya gustada, una pregunta les gustaría Draig mujer o lo dejo como mejor amigo de Issei,


	2. Chapter 2: Una regresó Interesante

Aquí otro capítulo espero que les guste

Se habían pasado algún tiempo desde la reunión con los Maou, para ser más específico un año y medio, el entrenamiento del castaño con Sirzech casi se acababa en ese momento.

POV ISSEI ON

Ahora vamos a hablar de estos últimos entrenamientos. Ajuka es alguien muy complicado, pero aprendí mucho de él, fue más un gran aprendizaje, Ajuka es excelente desde el punto de vista de las tecnologías y el creador de las Evil Pieces que permitían la existencia del Rating Game , me dio dos juegos de piezas al decirme que a pesar de no ser un demonio las piezas reaccionan a mí al punto de poder ser un maestro y algún día podria participar del Rating Game, pero en el momento no me interesó, pero tal vez pueda crear mi propio ejército.

A pesar de no agradarme Falbium al principio, pude notar que era muy inteligente y tal vez el más grande estratega del mundo demoníaco eso es lo que él me enseñó, me hizo estudiar varios tipos de estrategias además de aguzar mis sentidos tácticos al maximo daba a ver porque él se encargaba de la parte Militar

Ahora estoy entrenando desde hace algunos meses con Sirzech que en mi opinión demuestra ser en poder destructivo el más poderoso de todos los Maou y también el más desconfiado fue eso que aprendí de él, a aumentar mi poder destructivo a niveles que nunca pensé que conseguía. En todos estos meses de entrenamiento con los Maou me fue prohibido usar el Sacred Gear, para poder dominarla he hecho entrenamientos por mi propia cuenta, no quiero depender de ella, pero es una buena herramienta todavía no puedo utilizar la Balance Breaker según Draig tiene que suceder un gran cambio tanto en mi modo de pensar como de actuar sólo así voy a poder liberar el poder de mi Longinus, ya pensé sobre lo que podía ser y comprendí, pero para mí es imposible hacerlo.

En ese momento Sirzech está en mi frente liberando parte de su aura demoníaca que dejarían muchos con miedo, pero no era mi caso, eso me dejaba con ganas de ser cada vez más fuerte.

Me lanzó sobre el pelirrojo que lanzó una de sus clásicas llamas de destrucción que apenas conseguí desviar por poco, en ese momento invocque varios círculos mágicos que disparaban rayos en contar del Satan que fácilmente esquivó todos, segundos después usé mi velocidad al maximo para llegar al frente de él, intente darle de un puñetazo en su cara pero lo esquivo fácilmente y luego recibí una patada que me mandó volando lejos.

\- No está mal Issei, casi tengo que usar mis verdadero poder - Las palabras del pelirrojo me dejaron furioso haciendo que me avente sobre él lanzando una llama azul desde un círculo mágico que casi golpeó al Lucifer, pero yo ya había previsto eso , aparecí frente a él sin dar oportunidad a él de moverse y le di un puñetazo en su cara haciendo retroceder algunos pasos.

-Te enseñé todo lo que podía- me dijo.

POV ISSEI OFF

POV SIRZECH ON

Yo estaba entrenando cara a cara con él hace algún tiempo, él cada vez me suspende más, tanto en su modo de actuar como de pensar, pero lo que más se puede notar es que él es una buena persona que perdió el sentido de la vida, al suceder eso necesitó un propósito en la vida y escogió la venganza, pero espero que eso cambie.

-Acabado nuestro entrenamiento -Dijo a él -Esta a la hora de comenzar su último entrenamiento con ella, luego tenemos una sorpresa para usted, nos vemos en seis meses - Concluye volteando la espalda al chico que hizo lo mismo para mí.

POV SIRZECH OFF

El castaño al oír las palabras de Sirzech se volvió y se dirigió hasta el castillo Leviathan, estando allí vio a la pequeña Maou el esperar con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a empezar Issei-Kun - Dijo la chica atacando con su magia de hielo al chico.

\- (Este entrenamiento va a ser complicado) - Pensó el castaño lanzándose al ataque.

/ TIME SKIP /

Se habían pasado seis meses desde el comienzo del entrenamiento con Serafall, que digamos se merece el título que tiene su personalidad es de una niña, pero su poder es de un Maou, que es capaz de congelar el propio infierno, ella enseñó a evolucionar el poder mágico y resistencia del pues casi desaparece en diversiones ocasiones.

Ante él ahora están los Maou.

\- ¿Qué paso? -Preguntó el castaño.

-Es hora de tu entrenamiento final - Dijo Serafall.

-¿Qué sería? -Preguntó el castaño con miedo de lo que vendría, pero ya tenía una leve sensación que no era muy buena.

-Tú te vas a enfrentarnos a los nosotros 4 - Dijo el pelirrojo.

\- (Mierda) -Fue el único pensamiento del castaño.

\- (Fue bueno conocerte) -Dijo Draig al castaño.

-Tú siempre tan positivo -respondió el castaño.

Los cuatro Maou se prepararon para atacar al castaño que abrió una sonrisa y atacó también sin contenerse porque de lo contrario estaría muerto.

/ TIME SKIP /

Se habían pasado seis meses desde los últimos eventos y el castaño evolucionó bastante actualmente se había despedido de los cuatro Maou, de quienes sentiría falta fueron dos años y medio, pero especialmente de Serafall, no sabía el motivo de ello.

PO V ISSEI ON

En ese momento en algún lugar del mundo humano un castaño pensando lo que haría ahora, necesito ser más fuerte, estoy casi cumpliendo 15 años, pienso en volver a casa a los 17, tengo tiempo aún de entrenar mucho y alcanzar a Balance Breaker.

-Tengo una idea - Me habló Draig.

-Estoy escuchando a Draig- respondí.

-Tú puedes ir a Asgard, hay un hombre que entrenó a un anterior poseedor de mi poder, era un excelente espadachín su nombre era Tenshi- Me dijo Draig

-Es una buena idea, voy a ir allá, será interesante - respondí.

POV ISSEI OFF

Issei invoco un círculo mágico con la ayuda de Draig y reapareció en medio de un capo de entrenamiento en Asgard dejando muchos guerreros espantados, pero en el centro de ellos tenía un maestro, un hombre que parecía estar en la casa de los 30 años, pelo negro, ojos verdes y usaba una vestimenta de samurái con una katana en su cintura.

Los guerreros al ver al rubio se lanzaron sobre él con intención de matarlo, pero sin éxito, pues el rubio usó una esfera que paralizaron todos allí mientras pasaba hasta ponerse cara a cara con el samurái.

-¿Que es lo que quieres aquí?-dijo el hombre la mano en su espada,

-Tú eres Tenshi? -Pregunto el castaño.

-Sí -respondió el moreno.

-Quiero que tú me entrenas -respondió el castaño de forma directa.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? - Dijo el hombre.

-Tenshi- Llamó a Draig.

\- ¿Esa voz, Draig? -Preguntó el hombre.

-Correcto, entrena a él como un favor para mí - pidió el Dragón.

-Está bien, pero quiero saber lo que ese chico hizo aquí -dijo el moreno.

-Simple, chico lanzó un fuerte rayo mezclado con el aire que al entrar en tus guerreros quedaron paralizados, va a durar sólo unos segundos más -Respuesta Draig y así fue segundos después los hombres habían vuelto a la normalidad.

-Está bien, vamos a empezar - Dijo el hombre.

-Vamos sensei - Respondió el castaño.

/ TIME SKIP /

En ese tiempo había hecho amistad con Odín, que se interesó por el chico que comenzó a hacer misiones como mercenario para Odín, luego se extendió a otras facciones entre ellas los ángeles caídos, en ese entonces conoció a Azazel, el gobernador general de los Ángeles Caídos un hombre que era un experto en las Sacred Gear y tuvo un desacuerdo con otro de los gobernantes de los ángeles caídos llamado Kokabiel que quería la guerra creyendo que los ángeles caídos son la raza más poderosa entre todas .

En ese momento el castaño esta cara a cara con Tenshi que había concluido el entrenamiento del castaño entregandole una katana para éste como regalo, en ese entrenamiento el castaño aumento sus reflejos de batalla y aprendido a ser un buen espadachín.

Issei decidió viajar por el mundo para ganar dinero y crear su nombre así comenzó su viaje mientras buscaba a aquel hombre.

/ TIME SKIP /

Se habían pasado algún tiempo y Issei estaba de vuelta a casa donde había ocurrido la muerte de sus padres con ayuda de Odín había logrado inscribirse en la academia Kuoh.

POV ISSEI ON

Volví a mi antigua casa, todo estaba lleno de polvo , por supuesto me quedé fuera mucho tiempo, casi siete años, empecé a tratar de limpiar lo Máximo posible, esto ha llevado todo el día prácticamente. Cuando termine fui comprar un par de cosas de comer y de recoger mi uniforme de la academia, gracias a Odín, yo odio a la burocracia, a partir de hoy empieza todo de verdad, va a ser interesante hasta donde sé, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, es Sona la Hermana menor de Serafall, y el presidente del club de ocultismo, que es la Hermana menor de Sirzech, sin lugar a dudas, esto va a ser divertido.

POV ISSEI OFF

POV RIAS ON

Estaba caminando con Akeno por el pasillo como cada día cuando de repente miro al lado y veo a un extraño chico que nunca antes había visto de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, no lo había visto antes en el colegio, además sentí una extraña sensación que no pero no se puede describir.

-Akeno, ¿quién era aquel chico? -Pregunté.

-No sé, nunca lo había visto, pero parece que te interesó - Me respondió con malicia en la voz.

-No sea idiota, nunca me voy a interesar por chicos - Respondí apresurando el paso.

POV RIAS OFF

Issei llegó a la sala recibiendo miradas de todas las chicas y de dos chicos en el fondo de la sala, me senté en un lugar al medio del salón de clases e intenté pensar en cosas triviales pero esa pelirroja no salía de la mente del marrón.

\- (¿Por qué estoy con esta extraña sensación?) -Pensó cierto castaño.

\- (Parece que te interesaste por la Hermana de Sirzech) -Dese Draig con tono de voz sarcástico.

\- (No gracias, ya tengo suficiente con esas tres) -Respondió el castaño.

La clase ocurrió normalmente siendo que al principio el castaño se presentó a la clase.

A la hora del receso muchas chicas intentaron hablar con el nuevo estudiante.

-¿De dónde eres? -Preguntó una.

-Nací aquí, pero me quedé algunos años fuera del país -respondió el castaño.

-¿Por dónde andabas? -Preguntó otra.

-Varios lugares entre ellos Italia pasé un buen rato en Roma - Dije el castaño con una sonrisa que hizo a la chica casi desmayarse con corazones en los ojos.

-¿Tienes novia? -Preguntaron varias al mismo tiempo.

-Actualmente no tengo ninguna diosa que se haya ganado m corazón, tal vez pueda ser tú - Respondió el castaño mirando a las chicas que se quedaron imaginando un noviazgo con el castaño.

-¿Ven a almorzar con nosotros? -Preguntó una de las chicas.

\- Sería injusto, me gustaría dar la atención a cada una por igual, pero el tiempo de almuerzo no es suficiente, pero en otra oportunidad la respuesta será otra - Dijo el casta levantándose para salir por el pasillo cuando aparece un chico rubio que tenía el símbolo del consejo estudiantil.

-Hyodou-San preciso que me acompañe hasta la sala del consejo - Dijo ese chico.

-Todo bien -dijo el marrón siguiendo al chico.

Issei entró en la sal de consejo y puede ver a dos chicas una sentada en una silla que era una joven mujer de gafas, de cuerpo esbelto, cabellos negros con corte corto y ojos violetas ya la otra que estaba de pie es una joven mujer de anteojos, con largos cabellos negros que se extiende hasta las rodillas, con franja dividida y ojos heterocrômicos, con un ojo izquierdo violeta y un ojo derecho marrón claro.

-Bienvenido -Dijo a la chica de pelo corto- Soy Sona Shitori, presidente del consejo estudiantil y esta es Tsubaki Shinra - Habló apuntando a la chica de pelo largo.

-Vamos a parar de bromas, Sona Sitri, demonio presidente del consejo estudiantil - Dijo Issei dejando a todos sorprendidos allí.

-¿Hyodou-San de lo que estás hablando? -Preguntó cierto rubio que cuidaba de la puerta al ver que tanto la presidenta Sona como la vice Tsubaki no sabían qué hablar.

-Vamos a parar con ese juego nadie aquí es un humano común, en el caso de ustedes ni humanos son Clan Sitri- Dijo el marrón chocando a Sona por la información.

Issei dejó salir su poder mágico que empieza a consumir toda la sala del consejo mostrando que su poder no era para jugar.

\- (Que poder mágico inmenso) - Pensó el rubio.

\- (Este poder mágico es superior al de Sona-Sama) - Pensó la reina Sitri-.

\- (Este poder es similar al de un Maou, entonces ese tipo es) - Pensó Sona.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - Trató de decir a Sona que tenía miedo de lo que el castaño haría sabiendo que habían movido con la persona equivocada

Issei se levantó de la silla suprimiendo su poder mágico y colocado su rostro cerca del de Sona.

-No se preocupen, no voy a lastimarla nunca haría mal la hermana menor de Sera-Chan -Dese Issei dando un beso en la mejilla de Sona que quedó extremadamente sonrojada con lo que los castaños había hecho después de eso salió por la puerta ganando una mirada de mucho odio por parte del rubio que lo había traído hasta aquí.

-Yo voy a matar a esos desgraciado-Dijo el rubio amenazando ir detrás de Issei.

-Detente Saji -Dijo Sona saliendo de su anterior Estado.

-Pero Presidente- Trató de decir Saji.

-Si cas atrás de él, lo único que vas a conseguir es volver en pedazos -dijo Sona enojada.

-¿Sona-Sama sabe quién es aquel hombre? -Preguntó Tsubaki.

-Creo que sí, a unos años Rías me contó que un día que la reunión de los Maou iba a ser en su casa, un extraño hombre de cabellos castaños apareció y fácilmente expulsó a ella como a su padre de la habitación, imposibilitados de entrar quedandose a solas con los cuatro Maou - dijo Sona dejando sorpresa a la reina de la familia Sitri.

-Esto es imposible, enfrentarse a los cuatro Maou es suicidio- Dijo Saji.

\- Pero él no los enfrentó, sólo conversó con ellos y desapareció - dijo Sona.

-Entonces, dijo Tsubaki.

-Pero no termina por ahí mi hermana me habló de un cierto hombre que ella estaba entrenando, ella me habló que era una persona increíble muy fuerte y que tal vez un día lo llamaría de Onii-chan - Dijo Sona.

-¿Piensas que ese tipo es Hyodou-San? -Preguntó Tsubaki.

-Es lo que todo indica, se quedó mucho tiempo fuera y nadie sabe dónde estaba - dijo Sona.

-Esto es sospechoso- Dijo Saji.

-Además de eso un día que fui a visitar a mi hermana, vi a ella y a los demás Maou luchando con un castaño en pie de igualdad- dijo Sona.

-Esto es imposible, ese tipo de ser no existe - Dijo Saji.

-Claro que existen, en todas las eras existieron y siempre acaban trayendo consiga la destrucción, el único que nos queda es que él no nos vea como enemigos - Días Sona recibiendo una confirmación de los otros 2.

Issei en ese momento estaba caminando por los pasillos perdidos en sus pensamientos.

\- (Sí que les diste un buen susto al clan Sitri) - Dijo Draig.

\- (Sólo hice lo mismo que Sera-Chan hizo en mi primer día de entrenamiento, aquella mujer es del demonio además de muy difícil de dejar feliz) - Respondió Issei.

\- (Recuerdo que tuve mucho miedo en aquella ocasión) - Dijo el dragón rojo mientras reía.

/ TIME SKIP /

Issei ahora estaba acostado en medio de la hierba perdida en sus pensamientos que reflejaban cierta pelirroja que el castaño no entendía el motivo de ella estar en su mente.

-Hyodou - San - Dijo una chica que Issei por estar perdido en sus pensamientos no había notado que estaba allí, la chica en cuestión era una joven atractiva, con ojos violetas tenía largos cabellos negros y sedosos hasta las caderas.

-Tú no es de esta escuela, ¿Correcto?- Respondió el castaño curioso

-No, pero quería hablar una cosa. -Respondió la chica de color.

-¿Por qué no se sienta a mi lado? - Dijo Issei así la chica se sentó a su lado y se quedó mirando fijamente hacia él.

\- ¿Quieres saber si Hyodou-San tiene novia? -Preguntó la chica rubia.

\- No - Respondió de forma directa.

\- ¿Dejas de salir conmigo? -Preguntó la chica.

-Por qué no, vamos de aquí a 2 días nos vemos en la plaza central al lado de la fuente - Dijo Issei dando un beso en la mejilla de la chica y marchándose del lugar.

Esa misma noche estaba teniendo una reunión en el club de ocultismo entre las herederas Gremory y Sitri.

\- Rias debes haber notado al nuevo chico -Dese Sona.

\- Sí, él llamó mi interés - Dijo Rias.

\- El mío también pero pronto descubrí que con él no debemos mover - Dijo Sona dejando Rías curiosa.

\- ¿Está sobre la protección de alguien? -Preguntó Rias.

-Antes fuera eso -dijo Sona.

\- Entonces, ¿qué es? -Preguntó Rías.

\- ¿Recuerdas algunos años atrás cuando un hombre invadió la sala donde estaban los 4 Maou? - Dijo Sona.

\- Era aquel chico, imposible -dijo Rías.

\- Era, además lo vi enfrentando a los 4 Maou al mismo tiempo y aún por encima estaba luchando en pie de igualdad contra ellos - dijo Sona.

\- Entonces puede ser un peligro - Habló Akeno.

\- Sí, él dio una demostración hoy para nosotros, pensé que no saldría viva de allí - dijo Sona.

Rías se quedó seria – Lo voy a observar , Koneko puede vigilarlo? - Pidió Rías.

\- Sí presidente - Dijo Koneko que era una chica muy de cabellos blancos y cortos además de ojos castaños.

-Además de todo eso sospechamos que él posee una de las 13 Longinus - Dijo Akeno.

-Si es verdad y ese tipo de llevar uno de los dragones gemelos lo mejor seria no meterse con él - dijo Sona.

\- Si nuestra suerte es buena, él va a tener el dragón rojo - Dijo riendo Akeno.

No muy lejos de allí un cierto castaño junto a su dragón estornudan.

\- (Parece que están hablando de nosotros, Draig) - Habló Issei.

\- (Es lo que parece) - Respondió el Dragón.

\- (Apuesto que son las chicas Gremory y Sitri) - Dijo Issei.

\- (Parece que va a ser interesante) - Dijo Draig recibiendo una sonrisa de castaño.

\- (Referente a aquel ángel caído) - Días Draig.

\- (Voy a dejar que las cosas sucedan como ella quiera) - Dijo Issei encaminándose a casa.

/ TIME SKIP / 2 días después.

Issei estaba esperando por la chica llamada Yuma, ella llegó unos minutos atrasada, ella vino con el pelo suelto una blusa blanca que dejaba ver la parte superior de sus pechos una falda negra y un zapato blanco.

-Disculpa la demora - Dijo Yuma.

-Acabo de llegar - Dijo Issei.

\- Vamos - Dijo Yuma sosteniéndose del brazo del castaño.

Los dos pasaron un buen día, fueron a ver una película de terror Yuma no soltaba la mano del castaño después fueron a comprar helado y charlar sobre varios asuntos entre ellos el Issei inventó algunas historias sobre el tiempo que estuvo fuera. Después del helado fueron a algunas tiendas donde el castaño compró una pulsera para Yuma así fue su día, cuando estaba por anochecer ambos fueron a una fuente que quedaba algo lejos.

Yuma corrió delante del marrón parando delante de la fuente.

-Hoy fue divertido ¿podrías hacer algo por mí para celebrar este día? -Preguntó Yuma.

-Claro, sólo dilo - Dijo Issei.

La cara tierna de Yuma se convirtió en una que daría miedo a muchas personas.

-Muere por mí -dijo la Morena.

\- Perdón Yuma creo que no he oído bien - Dijo Issei.

Yuma llegó muy cerca de mí y habló –Que si podrías morir por mí.

Yuma se alejó cambiando su ropa, a una negra que apenas cubría sus partes íntimas y saliendo 2 alas de ángeles negros.

\- Lo que eres ? -Preguntó Issei.

\- No importa, fue divertido - Dijo Yuma formando una gran lanza hecha de luz y lanzando contra mi pecho.

-Adiós Ise-Kun - Dijo Yuma girando.

-Kakakakalal- Se oyó una risa.

Yuma miró hacia atrás y vio a un moreno sosteniendo la lanza de luz destruyendo como si no fuera nada.

-Esto es imposible, tú debería ser un humano común - Dijo la Morena.

-Ya fui pero llegaste atrasada unos 7 años - Dijo Issei lanzándose sobre la morena que intentó escapar pero el marrón fue más rápido.

-Por favor - pidió la morena.

\- ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre y de quién estas siguiendo órdenes? -Preguntó el castaño.

-Mi nombre es Raynare, estoy bajo las órdenes de Kokabiel-Sama - Dijo la Morena.

Issei colocó su otra mano, que no estaba sosteniendo al ángel caído por el cuello, sobre la cabeza de la misma a seguir un circo mágico apareció.

-Tu va a olvidar todo lo que rodó aquí, la misión fue un éxito pero era un tipo común -Dese Issei soltando a la chica y se va sin recuerdos.

Allí cerca una niña de cabellos blancos hablaba con su presidenta en el teléfono.

-Tenía un ángel caído detrás de él pero lo acabó como si no fuera nada - Dijo esta al teléfono.

\- Entiendo, vuelve al club - Respondió una voz en el teléfono.

Rápidamente alguien aparece frente a Koneko, era un castaño.

-Dale un mensaje a Rías, no me sigas o mandes alguien hacerlo cuando sea el momento nos encontraremos - Dijo el castaño chasqueando los dedos y haciendo que la chica caiga en el sueño.

/ TIME SKIP / Casa de Issei por la noche.

En el sofá cierto castaño estaba viendo TV y hablando con su amigo.

\- (Lo que vas a hacer con Kokabiel) - Dijo Draig.

\- (Voy a dejar que actúe quiero descubrir lo que planean) - Dijo Issei.

\- (¿Y la chica Gremory cuando vas a ir a ella?) - Dijo Draig.

\- (Todavía no es el momento, voy a impedir que suceda de una manera u otra) - Dijo Issei cerrando la conversación.

/ En el Club de Ocultismo /

Koneko acababa de dar los detalles sobre lo que había sucedido y el mensaje de cierto castaño.

\- ¿Qué quiere conmigo y por qué? - preguntó Rías a su mejor amiga.

-KuKu parece que está interesado en ti - Dijo Akeno jugando.

-No niego que es alguien interesante - Dijo Kiba.

-No jueguen con eso, mi hermano no quiso darme detalles, dijo que no era el momento correcto - Dijo Rías.

-Sólo nos queda esperar - Dijo Akeno finalizando la conversación.

/ TIME SKIP / El otro día.

Un cierto castaño iba caminando hacia el colegio cuando de repente algo golpea en él, cuando puede ver era una pequeña chica rubia que usaba algo en la cabeza con el símbolo de iglesia igual que el resto de la vestimenta parecía una monja.

-Discúlpame -dijo la chica.

Espero que les allá gustado este capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Knight Aparece

Disculpen la demora para actualizar esta fic, pero ahí está el tercer capítulo.

Issei ayudó a la rubia a levantarse y puede notar que la niña era muy bonita pero también muy torpe.

"Gracias", dijo la rubia.

-No hay problema- respondió el castaño, preparándose para salir de allí.

-Disculpe, necesito de ayuda para llegar a la iglesia – Hablo la pequeña rubia juntando sus manos en señal de que estaba pidiendo por favor.

-Sólo hay uno en esta ciudad- Hablo el castaño.

Algo me dice que esta chica es especial de cierta manera que no logro comprender,

-Muchas Gracias- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Issei- Se presentó el castaño.

-Un placer conocerte, Issei-San, mi nombre es Asia Argento – Hablo la monja haciendo una reverencia para presentarse.

-Es un placer- respondió cierto castaño empezando a caminar al lado de la monja.

Dieron unos pocos pasos y vieron a un niño llorar en un parque porque se había lastimado su rodilla. Asia corrió hasta él y se arrodillo poniendo sus manos sobre la rodilla del niño y una luz verde comenzó a salir de sus manos, el castaño vio que habían aparecido dos anillos, uno en cada mano

Segundo después la rodilla había sido curada completamente.

-Eres un hombre, debes ser fuerte y no llorar- le dijo la rubia al niño, acariciándole la cabeza y volviendo al lado de Issei.

-Disculpe la interrupción, son hábitos del oficio. - hablo con una sonrisa que sorprendió al castaño.

-No hay problema- respondió el castaño con una sonrisa.

\- (Esta chica se ve interesante) - Dijo Draig usando el enlace psíquico.

\- (Sin lugar a dudas, tiene un Sacred Gear, no es uno de los Longinus, pero aún es muy raro y útil, su nombre es Twilight Healing, capaz de curar casi todo y tiene una historia que su Balance Breaker puede traer de vuelta la vida que fue robada recientemente) - Issei respondió mentalmente.

\- (Sin duda, será muy útil para quienes lo tengan de su lado) - Dijo Draig.

(Él será un buen obispo para Rias cuando ella tenga que pasar por eso) - Dijo Issei.

Cuando Issei salió de sus pensamientos ya estaban casi en la puerta de la iglesia.

-Y allí está Asia, la única iglesia en la ciudad- dijo Issei, preparándose para irse.

-Me alegro de haber encontrado a alguien tan amable- dijo la rubia.

\- (¿Soy amable? alguien que busca lo que busco no puede ser amable, ¡TODOS SON SOLO PIEZAS PARA MATARLO!) Pensó el castaño.

-No fue gran cosa- respondió.

\- ¿Issei-san quiere entrar? - Preguntó Asia.

-No puedo ahora- Respondió con la mejor de sus sonrisas falsas.

-Un día, cuando tengas tiempo, ven a visitarme- dijo Asia.

-Prometo que vendré- Prometió cierto castaño.

-Así que es una promesa hasta el próximo Issei-San- dijo Asia, dirigiéndose a la iglesia y observando al hombre castaño darle la espalda e ir hacia el otro lado.

**/ TIME SKIP / En el gimnasio de la Academia algunas horas después.**

Issei caminó a un lugar aislado para poder almorzar después de rechazar las innumerables solicitudes de almuerzo de muchas jóvenes del sexo femenino, lo que hizo que muchos jóvenes del sexo masculino en la academia lo odiaran principalmente por un par de pervertidos.

Cuando encontró un lugar en el tejado de la academia, se sentó a comer y relajarse de las personas aburridas de esa academia.

-Quiero algo de acción esta noche- dijo Issei.

\- (Debe haber algunos demonios renegados)- Respondió cierto Dragon.

De repente, aparece alguien junto a Issei, una chica con cabello rojo.

-Ola Rias- saludo el castaño.

-Finalmente puedo conocer a Hyodou Issei-Kun- dijo la pelirroja con una voz y un moviente de caderas muy sensual.

-Yo diría que nos volvemos a encontrar- respondió el castaño en voz baja mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

-Así que fuiste tú, en ese momento- dijo Rias.

-Sí, lo siento, pero tengo un objetivo y los 4 Maou eran importantes para prepárame para cumplirlo - dijo Issei.

-Por la forma en que hablas parece que estás despreciando a los Maou- dijo Rias.

-Básicamente soy un dragón, estamos siempre haciendo lo que queremos, donde queremos, con quién queremos y las facciones terminan siempre limpiando nuestro sendero de destrucción - dijo Issei.

-No es demasiado arrogante de tu parte- dijo Rias.

-Tal vez, pero siempre fue así que y mi brazo izquierdo lo comprueba- dijo Issei.

\- ¿Cuál es el propósito del que hablas? - Preguntó Rias.

-No les dije a los cuatro Maou ni a Odin, solo hay dos seres que saben la respuesta y tú no serás el tercero- dijo Issei.

. ¿Quiénes son? - Preguntó la pelirroja muy curiosa e impaciente.

-Eso puedo responder, el dragón rojo y mi rival- dijo Issei.

\- ¿El Dragón Blanco es tu rival? - Preguntó Rias.

-No, ya lo conocí, pero no me llamo la atención en ese momento, mi rival es alguien muy poderoso- dijo Issei, dándole la espalda a la heredera del clan Gremory.

\- ¿Por qué has ingresado a esta academia? - Preguntó Rias al ver que el castaño se estaba yendo.

-Tengo mis razones, pero estoy aquí para ayudar y te daré un regalo que te ayudará mucho en el futuro- dijo Issei, besando la frente de Rias y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- ¿Qué regalo? - Preguntó Rias mientras observaba al hombre castaño alejarse.

-Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás- dijo Issei, atravesando la puerta que daba a unas escaleras dejando a la princesa Gremory muy confundida.

**/ TIME SKIP / Esta noche en el club de ocultismo.**

El clan Sitri y Gremory se reunieron para discutir algunos asuntos.

\- ¿Qué paso Rias? - Preguntó Sona siendo acompañada por Tsubaki y Saji.

-M encontré con nuestro nuevo amigo y pude descubrir algunas cosas - dijo Rias, ganados la atención de Sona.

-Básicamente descubrí que él es el Sekiryuutei (Dragón Emperador Rojo)- dijo Rias.

-Esto cada vez huele peor- dijo Sona.

-Tiene un propósito, que no me parece bueno porque dijo que incluso los cuatro Maou eran parte de su juego para lograr ese objetivo- no deberíamos ser diferentes- dijo Rias.

-Los cuatro Maou, esto se está poniendo peligroso y me imagino que no quiso hablarte de este objetivo- dijo Sona.

-Debe haber otra persona que lo sepa – Hablo Saji.

\- Solo un rival misterioso y el Dragón Rojo lo saben- dijo Rias.

-Ese rival sería el Hakuryuukou (Dragón Emperador Blanco)- dijo Sona.

-También pensé en eso, pero me confirmó que no le interesaba el blanco y que su rival es mucho más poderoso- dijo Rias.

-Este tipo es un monstruo y tiene un rival que no debería ser diferente- dijo Sona.

-Eso es todo, hay un demonio renegado de la clase SS que deberíamos matar- dijo Rias.

-Ya me lo habían informado, así que vámonos- dijo Sona haciendo una señal a su reina para que creara un círculo de transporte mágico para miembros del clan Sitri, mientras que Akeno hizo lo mismo con los miembros del clan Gremory.

**/ En algún lugar cerca de allí /**

En algún lugar misterioso había un hombre vestido con una camisa negra, pantalones negros y una capa negra, en su rostro tenía una máscara de caballero que solo mostraba el color rojo de sus ojos.

-Este lugar es indudablemente interesante, herederos del clan Sitri y Gremory, qué hermosa pareja has hecho Hyodou Issei, creo que me quedaré aquí por un tiempo- hablo un hombre que se movía entre las sombras.

**/ En algún lugar no muy lejos de allí. /**

El castaño se preparaba para cazar cuando sintió una cierta presencia familiar.

\- (Él está aquí, esto se está poniendo interesante) - Pensó.

\- (Está cerca de las chicas, están en peligro si decide "jugar") - dijo Draig.

\- (Lo sé, así que los vigilaré, deberían ir tras el demonio renegado y él detrás de ellos) - Dijo Issei.

**/ En alguna casa abandonada /**

Frente a una cierta casa abandonada estaban los grupos Sitri y Gremory.

-Somos más, pero todavía tenemos que vigilar a este demonio- dijo Rias.

-Vamos a hacer un plan, Kiba y Koneko en el frente junto con Saji, Akeno con Tsubaki intentarán acabar con él, si no pueden, Sona y yo actuaremos- dijo Rias abriendo la puerta del lugar y viendo a una mujer gigante con la mitad del cuerpo de una bestia

-Demonio renegado- dijo Rias.

-Gremory y Sitri- dijo el demonio.

-Ríndete en nombre del Clan Sitri y Gremory- dijeron Sona y Rias.

-Nunca- dijo el demonio, lanzando una gran ola de energía destructiva sobre los miembros de los clanes Sitri y Gremory.

El ataque fue esquivado por todos, excepto Koneko, que sirvió como un escudo que no fue dañado por el ataque a pesar de haberlo golpeado por completo.

En medio de las sombras ciertas notas marrones todo.

\- (Koneko es la torre, sus puntos fuertes son la fuerza física y su resistencia descomunal) - pensó Issei.

Kiba se movió rápidamente retirando una espada y cortando las extremidades mutantes del demonio renegado que le hizo perder el equilibrio.

El demonio renegado abrió la boca y disparó un poderoso rayo amarillo sobre Sona, que ya no estaba listo para esquivar, fue salvado por Saji.

\- (Kiba es el caballo, su atributo principal es la velocidad, ya que Saji es el peón simple para muchos, es una pieza inútil sin atributos adicionales, pero creo que es el más importante porque además de proteger al rey cuando están en territorio enemigo, pueden promocionarse a sí mismos a cualquier otra pieza que no sea el rey, tienen una pieza faltante que sería de gran apoyo mágico, el obispo, por lo general tiene poderes de curación), dijo Issei.

\- (Entendí que su interés en la monja sería un gran obispo, pero el peón todavía falta para Rias) - Dijo Draig.

\- (Si no hubiera aceptado ya los Evil Pieces de Ajuka tal vez podría convertirme en el peón de Rias Gremory, pero prestemos atención) - Dijo Issei.

Saji estaba cara a cara con el demonio en ese momento.

-Presidente pido permiso - preguntó Saji.

-Saji- dijo Sona.

-Lo que un simple peón como tú puede hacer solo contra mí- dijo el demonio con ironía.

-Promoción: Caballero- dijo Saji ganado una gran velocidad que fue suficiente para aparecer en frente al demonio sin que este pudiera acompañarlo.

-Promoción: Torre - Dijo Saji impactando al demonio haciéndolo retroceder un poco y encima de él apareció Akeno formando varios círculos mágicos y de ellos dejaron varios rayos que golpeaban al demonio.

\- (Interesante movimiento del Saji usando su promoción, pero ahora fue el turno de la reina Gremory, su pieza tiene el poder del caballo, la torre y el obispo combinados) - Dijo Issei.

\- (Su trabajo en equipo es interesante, pero ¿por qué el peón Sitri no usó de inmediato la promoción para convertirse en una reina en lugar de agitarse?) - dijo Draig.

\- (La promoción en la reina es complicada y agotadora, así que fue una elección inteligente del peón) - Dijo Issei.

Akeno mantuvo su ataque con un rayo mientras los reyes preparaban su ataque final.

Rias lanzó una esfera de magia de destrucción mientras Sona lanzaba una ola destructiva de la magia de agua clásica de su clan contra el demonio que parecía haber sido destruido, pero cuando el ataque ceso se pudo ver cómo el demonio se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. Cabello negro y ojos verdes con un hermoso cuerpo.

-Ahora voy a empezar a luchar seriamente- dijo el demonio, pero antes de cualquier acción, una esfera negra comenzó a consumir al demonio, eliminándolo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Sona.

-Pensé que había sido cosa de uno de ustedes- dijo Rias, recibiendo un no como respuesta de su amiga.

-Fui yo- Respondió un hombre misterioso con una capa negra y una máscara.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Preguntó Rias.

-Eso no importa, es hora de jugar- dijo el hombre apareciendo rápidamente en frente a Rias.

-Extinción- Fue la palabra dicha por el enmascarado y una esfera se formó en su mano, este la lanzo en el estómago de Rias que empezó a ser consumida por la esfera para luego desaparecer.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a ella? - Preguntó Kiba, quien estaba furiosa.

-Es algo bien simple, la hice desaparecer de este mundo- dijo el hombre enmascarado.

Koneko comenzó a arrojar fragmentos del suelo que ella estaba quebrando y segundos después apareció Kiba con varias espadas demoníacas tratando de matar al hombre, pero fue inútil, el hombre esquivo todos los ataques y en un momento determinado, agarró la espada de Kiba con sus propias manos y le dio una patada en las costillas.

Saji se acercó a recibir el apoyo de Sona, quien había cambiado su cara, sería por una de puro odio.

-Promoción: Torre - Dijo Saji tratando de impactar la cara del hombre con su puño izquierdo, pero el hombre enmascarado simplemente agarró el brazo del niño y lo arrojó a un lado, luego avanzó contra el presidente del consejo estudiantil que estaba protegido por un escudo Tsubaki, pero no duró mucho tiempo y el hombre enmascarado tomó a la heredera del clan Sitri de su cuello.

-Así que ese es el poder de las herederas del clan Gremory y Sitri, patético- dijo el hombre enmascarado, arrojando a Sona.

Todos se pusieron de pie y se lanzaron hacia el hombre enmascarado que simplemente chasqueó los dedos y un círculo mágico apareció enviándolos volando contra la pared.

-Qué patético- dijo el hombre, formando varios círculos mágicos, el hombre estaba listo para eliminarlos cuando de repente aparece una muy poderosa onda de energía roja para hacer que el mascarado se retire.

-Así que finalmente decidiste mostrarte Ise-Kun- dijo el hombre.

Dark- dijo Issei, quien tenía una pelirroja inconsciente en sus botes.

-Hasta el próximo Ise- dijo el hombre, desapareciendo en un círculo mágico de color blanco.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Preguntó Kiba.

El castaño formó un círculo y cuando todos vieron que ya estaban en el club oculto.

Issei colocó a Rias en un sofá.

-Cuando ella se despierta, podremos conversar- dijo Issei, cerrando la boca de todos y sentándose junto a Rias, colocando su cabeza en su regazo con un cojín y acariciando su cabeza.

Un tiempo se pasó y no había señal de que Rias estuviera despertando.

El castaño estaba aún en la misma posición con Rias.

A su frente estaba la heredera del clan Sitri, Sona Sitri, su reina Tsubaki Shinra y su peón Saji pronto fue la reina Gremory y a su lado estaba Akeno Himejima junto a la torre y el caballero de Rias Gremory.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo, va a tardar en despertar? Pregunto Kiba, tratando de mantener la calma.

-No estoy seguro, ella debería estar muerta, apenas pude salvarla- dijo Issei.

-Dinos lo que pasó- Pidió Sona.

-Cuando ella despierte dijo Issei.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres? - Dijo el peón Sitri.

-El tipo que impidió que todos ustedes ahora no estén muertos y salvó a Rias- dijo Issei, dejando salir su poder mágico que los asustó un poco, la cantidad que emanaba de él era mayor a todo lo que habían sentido antes.

\- (Está empezando a perder los estribos) - pensó Koneko.

\- (Logró detener a aquel hombre monstruoso fácilmente, pero si pierde la paciencia, no saldremos vivos de aquí, especialmente Rias, que aún no se ha recuperado) - pensó Sona.

\- ¿Por qué no dejas que Sona-Sama o yo cuidemos de Rias? - Preguntó Akeno.

-Mi regeneración como Dragón junto con el Senjutsu que pude aprender es mejor que cualquiera de ustedes, solo sería inferior a la de una Nekomata que tiene un gran dominio del senjutsu, no es Koneko- dijo Issei mirando a Koneko.

\- (¿Lo sabe?) - pensó Akeno.

(¿Cómo puede saber eso?) Pensó Koneko.

-Sé muchas cosas acerca de Koneko y una de las muchas habilidades que tengo como propietario de un Boosted Gear es leer las mentes, no hay nada que puedan ocultar de mí- dijo Issei, dejando todo asustado.

\- (Debe ser un gran trol no puede leer nuestras mentes) - pensó Saji.

-No soy un trol Saji- Respondió instantáneamente, elevando su nivel de poder llenando a Rias con un aura roja de su brazo izquierdo que ahora tenía la Longinus en él.

Kiba y Saji se asustaron preparándose para atacar.

-Está usando toda su energía para curar a Rias- dijo Akeno.

-Ahora cállense mientras termino de curarla- dijo Issei mientras se enfocaba en la pelirroja.

Pasó una hora, Issei dejó el sofá y Rias se despertó recibiendo un abrazo de Akeno y Sona que estaban llorando.

-Idiota- dijo Sona.

-Lamento haberte preocupado- dijo Rias mirando a Issei que tenía una sonrisa.

-Issei- dijo Rias.

-Pasaste cerca de la muerte esta vez- dijo Issei.

-Recuerdo eso ahora- dijo Rias.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Sona.

-Entonces lo has recordado, has demorado- dijo Issei.

-Puedes explicar que es eso Rias- Pidió Akeno.

-Unos meses después de que Issei atacara mi casa con los cuatro Maou, fui a la casa de mi hermano y allí estaban entrenando, me escondí y me fui, pero días después apareció Issei en mi casa- Comenzó a contar Rias.

**FLASHBACK ON**

En la mansión Gremory había un cierta pelirroja entrenando para poder controlar su poder destructivo como la princesa de la ruina y de repente aparece un castaño de unos 13 años delante de ella.

-Tú eres él de ese día de la reunión y la casa de mi hermano- Hablo Rias.

-Tal vez, pero fisgonear es feo- dijo Issei.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó Rias.

-Nada, no voy a hacerte daño- dijo Issei. -Sólo quiero confirmar algo-. Después de esas palabras, el castaño se sentó en el suelo.

-Solo quería la ayuda de tu hermano y en un futuro él va a necesitar la mía, así que hicimos un trato que era necesario para que se cumpliera su objetivo y el mío- dijo Issei.

-Pero la meta de mi hermano es mantener y proteger el mundo demoníaco actual que está en paz con las otras facciones- dijo Rias.

-La respuesta que quieres no puedo darte en este momento - dijo Issei.

\- ¿Qué? - Dijo Rias.

Un círculo mágico apareció en la cabeza de Rias.

"Olvidarás todo lo que te dije y solo recordaras cuando yo quiera que eso suceda, pero recuerda que siempre te protegeré, Rias Gremory- dijo el castaño dándole un beso en la frente de la pelirroja para desaparecer segundos después y esta olvide de todo.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

-Me había olvidado- dijo Rias después de contarle su recuerdo a todos.

-Así es como lo quería y ahora creo que será mejor que lo recuerdes- dijo Issei.

\- ¿Pero por qué protegerme? - Preguntó Rias, acercándose al marrón.

-Eso es algo que prefiero guardar para mí, pero tienes que saber que no te haré daño y estoy en esta Academia para ayudarte a ti y a Sona-Chan- dijo Brown.

\- ¿Cómo podemos confiar en usted? - Preguntó Sona, sabiendo que, si podía obtener algo de él, seria allí.

-No pueden, pero si quisiera, te hubiera matado o simplemente hubiera dejado que él las matara- dijo Issei.

Segundos después surgió un círculo mágico y Sirzech apareció corriendo para abrazar a Rias.

-Qué bueno que estas bien, Rias- dijo Maou.

-No tenías que venir Onii-San -dijo Rias, devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Gracias, Issei - dijo Sirzech.

-No hay problema - dijo Issei.

-Pero es hora de que sepas lo que está pasando aquí- dijo Issei.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- Hablo el pelirrojo con cierta preocupación en su voz

-Él se va a quedar aquí, pero no diré todo, solo una parte para que puedan cuidarse dijo Issei.

-Bueno, diles porque preciso volver- dijo el pelirrojo, desapareciendo.

Todos se sentaron en los sillones, dejando solo al marrón de pie.

-El hombre que casi asesina a Rias se llama Dark Knight, ese es el nombre que usa y nadie sabe su nombre real- comenzó a explicar Issei.

\- ¿Y qué quiere él? - Preguntó Sona.

-Ni siquiera sé, aunque es mi rival, hemos estado luchando durante años- dijo Issei.

-Entonces este es el rival que sabe tu secreto- dijo Rias.

-Será mejor que lo ataquemos y lo asesinemos- dijo Kiba.

-Incluso pueden intentarlo, pero dudo que vuelvan con vida- dijo Issei, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

-Contigo a nuestro lado eso no pasara, pude notar que tienes poder suficiente cuando el escapo al verte- Dijo Sona.

-Si pudiera matarlo ya había hecho, somos lados opuestos de la misma moneda, lo más probable es que si luchamos a serio, ambos academia muertos -Hablo Issei.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos con la respuesta del castaño, fue como se les hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría en su cuerpo.

-Pero, ¿qué tan fuerte es este tipo? - Preguntó Akeno.

-No debería decirles esto, pero hace unos meses atacó a tres de los Maou y los derrotó- dijo Issei, dejándolos a todos al borde del colapso.

\- ¿Cómo es posible y por qué los Maou no los cazan? - Preguntó Saji.

-No pueden, él tiene alianza con las familias del antiguo Maou con algunos ángeles caídos y ángeles, además de algunos dioses. Si alguno de los Maou ataca, los demonios van a conseguir una guerra que no pueden ganar- dijo Issei.

-Esto realmente se está complicando- dijo Rias.

-Pero supe que tienes algunas alianzas- dijo Tsubaki, hablando por primera vez.

-Voy a dejarlo lo más simples que pueda , los dioses que no me quieren tienen alianzas con él y los dioses que lo odian tienen alianzas conmigo, les sucede a los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, por eso hay algunos que quieren una batalla mortal él y yo, así ambos acabamos muertos ahorrarnos mucho dolor de cabeza a las facciones que no se verán afectadas - respondió Issei.

Finalmente, todos habían entendido la gravedad del problema.

-Eso no huele nada bien - dijo Rias.

-"No"- dijo Issei -pero tenemos otros problemas en los que necesitaré el apoyo de Gremory".

"Hay algunos ángeles caídos que actúan ilegalmente y quieren robarle algo a una determinada monja- dijo Issei.

\- ¿Pero qué especial es esa monja? - Dijo Saji.

-Ella es la actual dueña de Twilight Healing"- dijo Issei.

-Supe a un tiempo que una niña fue dejada en una iglesia y criada por sacerdotes, pero cuando tenía ocho años pudo sanar a un animal al despertar un poderoso Sacred Gear y, por lo tanto, fue trasladada al Vaticano para curar a los sacerdotes y a las personas que los necesitaban- dijo Sona.

\- ¿Pero ¿cómo terminó ella en la mano de los Ángeles Caídos? - Preguntó Saji.

-Termina la historia Sona - dijo Issei.

-Un día ella curó a un hombre que pronto se descubrió que era un demonio, por lo que fue expulsada y condenada como hereje- dijo Sona.

-Qué horrible- dijo Kiba con odio en su voz debido que esto le había traído ciertas memorias que deseaba eliminar.

-Está en la ciudad, se llama Asia Argento, es una buena chica, está en la iglesia de la ciudad que ahora dirige un exorcista llamado Freed Sellzen que después de haber sido expulso de la iglesia, se alió con los ángeles caídos- dijo Issei.

-Ese hombre es del peor tipo de hombre se convirtió en exorcista por el placer de matar y por eso lo expulsaron- dijo Kiba.

-De esa manera podemos erradicar a los malditos ángeles caídos y salvar a la niña- dijo Issei.

-Pareces odiar a los ángeles caídos, pero ¿por qué quieres salvar la monja? - Preguntó Rias.

-Ella ha sido usada en su vida, merece vivir y tener amigos antes de morir, además de lo que creo que sería un gran obispo para los Gremory- dijo Issei.

Todos sintieron el peso de las palabras del castaño, especialmente Sona y Rias que empezaron a ver la humanidad de este.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Rias.

-Sé que va a estar feliz a tu lado, le vas a dar una familia, cuando tenga noticias, te lo diré- dijo Issei, desapareciendo en un círculo mágico.

-Es una buena persona, de hecho- dijo Koneko.

-Debes haber pasado por cosas horribles- dijo Saji.

\- (Un día abriré tu corazón y curare tu corazón roto) - Pensé Rias y Sona al mismo tiempo.

**/ En la casa de Issei. / Algunas horas después**

El castaño estaba yendo a acostarse.

\- (Modificaste su memoria) dijo Draig.

\- Eso es lo que ella necesita saber - dijo Issei.

\- (Además, no puedes leer mentes) - dijo Draig.

\- (Pensé que era mejor que decir que sus pechos me hablaban y que el chico era un poco idiota, era fácil adivinar lo que pensaba) - Dijo Issei que iba a dormir.

\- (Rias Gremory tal vez ella cambie tu camino) - pensó Draig.

Bueno, desean sus comentarios sobre si les guste el rumbo de este capítulo, dejen sus opiniones sobre quien sería este "antagonista ".


End file.
